


Warm Welcome

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Background Finnrey, Background GingerPilot, Consensual Sex, Finn's still thinking about Rey anyway, FinnRose is endgame but she doesn't show up until TLJ, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn - Freeform, Stormpilot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gingerpilot is endgame so be aware of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Takodana, immediately following Kylo's abduction of Rey. Poe has escaped the First Order on his own and meets Finn for the first time.
Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> So. When I posted a fic in this series with the FinnRey tag that consisted of Finn and Rey banging, I caught flak for it because a couple people saw it as Reylo (because Rey pines over her brief encounter with Kylo Ren). Here we have a fic where Finn and Poe will bang. Poe will pine after Hux a little bit. Finn will pine after Rey at little bit (though that doesn't come up because Poe is the POV character). Just letting you know up front, in case the tags weren't already clear. I have left off the relationship tag entirely for this reason, but Finn and Poe are very into each other in this fic and will remain so throughout this series (just as Finn and Rey will remain close, etc.) Everyone fucks in this series, they're overdramatic and pine and angst over each other to a ridiculous degree. That's the premise of the series.

Poe's stolen TIE fighter touched down slowly on the ruins of Maz's castle. It took Poe a few moments to find the release for the cockpit. When he did, he shoved the hatch out of the way and climbed out. He threw away the shiny black helmet of the TIE pilot's outfit he'd stolen and threw his arms up (mostly in joy, but also to make it clear he wasn't an enemy). "Hey!" he cheered.

X-wings circled above. He'd recognized the ships of his friends, his own Black Squadron in fact, but hadn't been able to figure out how to signal them in the TIE. When he'd started blowing the other First Order ships out of the sky, that had been signal enough. They might not know it was him, but the Resistance craft had left him alone to do his thing.

The people on the ground – he didn't know them, which was odd because Poe got around. He knew most of the Resistance. There was a grizzled, old, pale-skinned guy with his hands on his hips, looking thoroughly unimpressed with everything. Next to him stood a chestnut, two-toned Wookiee wearing a bandoleer. And then there was the one coming toward him, a dark-skinned younger man whose attractiveness challenged that of Kylo Ren himself, though in totally different ways.

He was wearing the same sort of under-armor layer that Poe had put on when he'd disguised himself a few hours ago, just outside the _Finalizer_ hangar bay. Over this, somewhat bizarrely, he was wearing a jacket that was a dead ringer for the one the troopers had taken from Poe when he was searched on Jakku. Last Poe had seen, it had been dropped in the sands of Tuanul while Poe himself was hauled off to a transport.

"You got away!" the guy said, spreading his arms and embracing Poe.

"I got away," Poe agreed, leaning into the embrace. He expected it to be quick, but it wasn't. He'd been holding it together before, but the long, tight hold undid him. He drew in several embarrassingly shaky breaths.

"Oh, man," the guy told him, holding the back of Poe's head. "It's alright. You're here now. You're not going back. You're safe. You're with friends."

It was exactly what Dameron needed to hear. He pressed his closed mouth to the stranger's shoulder and let his shoulders shake a few times more. There was a sort of hysteria in realizing he really was safe. He really was out of that. Even if, at the same time, he still felt awful about what he'd had to do to Hux. Poor, gullible, stupidly honorable Hux. Poe's belly clenched a few times, half sob, half laughter at how absurd his escape had been, left unsupervised with nothing but his word of honor to bind him. Which he'd broken like a villain.

"I'm out. I'm out," Poe said softly as he recovered himself. He ran hands across the man's back because the guy wasn't letting go and Poe didn't especially want him to. "I didn't think I'd ever get out. I had to tell them things …"

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You did what you had to. You didn't have a choice then. You do now." It was like the guy knew what Poe had been through. After a few more moments of holding each other, the guy pulled back to see Poe's face. "Did you leave … because of me?" he asked solemnly.

Poe smiled at him slowly, waiting for the joke that didn't come. It was a joke, right? "Yeah, sure, buddy," he agreed, but instead of laughing, the guy looked immensely touched. His brows drew together and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Poe asked, "What's your name?" thinking that would drive home the point that he didn't know who this guy was.

It did not. "Finn." He gave Poe's forearms a heartfelt squeeze. He acted like they were boon companions, comrades-in-arms, brothers of some kind. "What's yours?" he asked as though this were a thing of great significance, beyond just asking what to call him. He was asking for Poe's identity, for who he wanted to be and how he wanted to be seen in the world.

"Um … Poe." He stared into the guy's eyes, seeing there the eyes of a man who had found his family again, despite that not making any sense to Poe.

Finn nodded soberly, then smiled. "Po. Patrol officer. Got it. That's good." The smile broadened. "I picked mine off FN."

"'Patrol officer'?" Poe gave his clothing a quick glance, remembering Kylo Ren saying something about sending out patrols to look for the escaped droid. He assumed he'd snagged one of their outfits. Then he realized: P. O. "No, it's just Poe. Really."

Finn nodded. "I know. It is now. Glad to have you." He hugged him again tightly, so emotional about the whole thing. Poe hugged him back because honestly, this was the warmest welcome he'd ever had on returning from a mission. He hadn't realized how desperately he needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was alright. He could get used to this. He leaned his head against Finn and sighed into him, letting some of the tension drain away.

Over Finn's shoulder, he saw the personnel carrier ship touch down and open. The two of them broke apart somewhat to turn and watch. Finn's arm stayed protectively over Poe's shoulders. So Poe left his around the man's waist. Maybe Finn was from a culture where a lot of physical contact and public affection was the norm? Poe was the same, after all, though he generally confined his touches to people he knew, when he'd worked out (or simply asked) if they were okay with it.

Poe recognized Jessika Pava as she landed her x-wing nearby. He lifted his unoccupied arm when her cockpit cover went up.

She looked. "Poe? Is that Poe?" she said into her comm pickup mike. "It is!" She hurried to climb out and greet him properly.

"They know you?" Finn asked, surprised.

Poe patted the small of Finn's back a couple times and nodded. "Yeah. Welcome to the Resistance, right? We're all one big happy family." Poe gave him a kiss on the cheek, then jogged to meet Jessika and give her a much briefer hug as they celebrated his escape and survival.

* * *

_Later …_

Poe found Finn sitting off to the side in the hangar bay after they'd offloaded on D'Qar. His shoulders were slumped. His face was glum. He looked like a man who had lost purpose and direction. Poe walked over and took a seat next to him on the long crate. "Hey. So you're that former stormtrooper who defected?"

"And you're not," Finn said bitterly. He glanced aside at Poe. "I'm sorry, man." He started to take off his jacket. "This must be yours, then."

"No, no." Poe stopped him, realizing that as a refugee from the Order, he probably didn't have much of anything. "It was, but it's yours now. Keep it. It suits you."

Finn nodded slowly, pulling the jacket around himself like armor. "I just … I thought I wasn't alone anymore."

"You're not alone." Poe scooted close. He put his arm around the fellow's broad shoulders and gave him a long squeeze. "You're not. Thank you for saving my droid, too. That means a lot to me. Especially with you coming from the First Order – for me to know you guys can leave. There's a way out. That's important."

Finn looked moved by the gesture. "You know, you might be the only one who understands. I'm really worried about my friend, Rey. They took her. Kylo Ren himself. You know what that means. He's not just going to kill her. He's going to …" He shook his head, looking pained.

Poe gave him another sympathetic squeeze. "I know. I know."

Finn expelled air in a worried rush. "I am so glad to have someone who knows. Even though, what happened to you … must have been awful. I am so sorry."

Poe blanched. "I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it, so if you could just keep it on the down-low about how the First Order interrogates people, I'd appreciate it. If you can't, because of Rey, that's fine. I'll deal with it."

"No, no," Finn said hurriedly. "I know they're doing everything they can." He gestured in the direction of the base's command center. "It's probably better to keep it between us. I don't really want to explain it to them, either. That I was part of that, in, like, any way."

"Well, if it helps you, I dealt with that … Kylo Ren person some." The image flashed through his mind of the guy with his lips wrapped around his cock, sucking obscenely. "And he's not that smart. Plus, she beat him before, right? Stabbed him in the shoulder and got away?"

"Yeah." Finn brightened. "She did." His brow furrowed slightly. "Who told you that?"

"Uh …" No one in the Resistance had mentioned it to Poe. They'd barely mentioned Rey at all, except as an accessory to BB-8's rescue. "I, um, overheard it."

"But I didn't tell anyone."

"While … on the _Finalizer_."

"They talked about that openly?" Finn grinned. "Wow, word got out? I mean, I know a bunch saw it, but usually you keep your mouth shut about that sort of thing. Kylo Ren has a bit of a reputation." He dipped his head and spoke conspiratorially, "Word is he was so bad about abusing people that Hux complained to Snoke and was actually listened to. Snoke told Kylo Ren he couldn't do that anymore. Not to First Order members."

"Snoke usually doesn't listen to Hux?"

"I don't know that Snoke listened to anyone. But, uh," he laughed lightly, "everyone knew Snoke used Hux as a punching bag. It was funny." He ribbed Poe when Poe didn't laugh immediately. Poe managed to fake being amused while he worried about what Hux would go through because he'd lost a prisoner out of naiveté and wishful thinking. He remembered what Hux had said about him being a mind-reader. Snoke would find out. Finn went on, "But Ren's the one who took Rey. I wish I could have done more to stop it."

"I'm sure you did all you could. Sometimes that's all you can do."

Finn nodded, but he didn't look reassured.

Poe put his hand on Finn's knee and tilted his head at the depressed-looking young man. "It's not your fault. Things happen in war. Sometimes, awful things."

Finn looked at him with concerned eyes. "She was … more than just a friend, you know."

"I'm sorry," Poe said genuinely. "Finn, you're proof there are good people in the First Order. And I know there are others. Don't give up hope for her."

"How did you get out?"

"Uh … They were, uh, careless." He took his hand back from Finn's knee.

"How?" It seemed like an innocent question, but of course, Poe realized, Finn would know the proper security protocol.

"They, um, left me in a room unsupervised. I got away."

"Really? How did that happen?"

"I don't know. It was a crazy night," Poe said quickly. He patted Finn on the knee and started to stand. "It's getting late."

"Hey, don't go," Finn said roughly. "I shouldn't have asked. I know you never want to think about stormtroopers again. I shouldn't have brought it up."

He sounded so upset about that Poe sank back down and put his arm around him. "Nah, it's okay." They sat there together for a long moment.

Finn put his hand on Poe's knee.

Poe said, "The stormtroopers I met there … I didn't get to see any of their faces. But they seemed like normal people. None of them went out of their way to hurt me." Finn squeezed his knee, watching him. Poe sighed. "I got to meet a couple of the officers. I can't say I'm a fan of Kylo Ren, but underneath that mask, even he's human. And just as flawed as the rest of us."

"Flawed," Finn said. "Yeah. I wouldn't say that about him, but I see what you're getting at. I feel flawed. Especially … now. Away from the Order. I don't feel like I fit in anywhere. With Rey gone, I don't even have her."

Poe tightened the arm he had around Finn's shoulder. "Where do you want to fit in?" he asked with concern.

Finn looked up at him with dark, penetrating eyes, just a little liquid around the edges. "You kissed me earlier. Like this." They were already very close. Finn didn't have to move much to plant his lips against Poe's cheek. "What did that mean?"

Poe touched the man's jaw, guiding him to face him. "What did you want it to mean?" he asked in a low voice, his lips hovering over Finn's.

"This." Finn kissed him directly, their mouths engaging slowly, lips moving against one another, with each other. Finn's hand rested over Poe's chest and the other at his waist. Poe caressed the man's cheek as they explored one another. It was gentle, personal, and not the offhand, brutish treatment he'd had from the troopers on the _Finalizer_.

"Get a room!" a male voice rang out in the not-entirely-empty hangar.

Poe raised his head and looked for the offender. He laughed a couple times when he saw who it was. "As a matter of fact, Snap, I don't have one. Can we use yours?"

"Karé is in there."

"That doesn't answer the question. Do you think she'd want to join in?"

"No!" Then muttered, "I don't think so."

"I have a room," Finn said softly. Despite (maybe because of?) the presence of Snap Wexley, he turned his head and nibbled Poe's earlobe.

Poe grinned and shifted his hips happily. "Okay. Okay. I hear ya. Let's go check out your room."

* * *

"Oh. Wow," Poe said when the door slid back.

Finn coughed or cleared his throat. "They said they didn't have any singles, so they set me up with this weird double room and that, uh, huge bed."

"That's a really nice bed," Poe said. "Married quarters. We don't have too many people who qualify, so I can understand why it was empty." He walked in and tested the mattress. It was firm and supportive. He decided not to mention the shenanigans people got up to in the empty quarters between missions. Hopefully, the droids did a thorough job sanitizing.

"It's nothing like what I had in the barracks," Finn said, "always surrounded by other people. Even on the _Falcon_ , at least I was with Rey. Here though? I don't know if I'll sleep at all. Alone." He shot Poe an uneasy look.

Poe nodded. "I don't want to be alone tonight, either. That's what we're doing here, right?"

"Yeah, yeah …" Finn looked at the bed uncertainly. "Do you … do you need some time?"

"Time for what?"

"To uh …" Finn made a vague, helpless gesture.

Poe moved back to Finn, looking into his eyes. They were the same height. "No. I think this might be exactly what I need. Someone gentle. Careful. Compassionate." Someone to take in his arms and get his mind off the orange-haired general who had fallen so hard for him. He kissed Finn softly. Finn leaned into it. Poe moved backwards, bringing them toward the bed in slow steps. The door swished shut behind Finn and Poe felt the mattress on the back of his knees. He sat.

Finn breathed out heavily, looking down at him and stroking his shoulder. Poe toyed with the man's waistband, looking up and biting his lip at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have no idea," Finn said honestly. "Everything in the Order was so different. Everything to do with sex was like being prepared for a mission under someone else's command." He shook his head. "That's not how I want it to be." He took off his jacket, tossing it on the foot of the bed.

Poe switched to taking off his shirt. "No mission here."

"No," Finn said. His shoulders relaxed. He shed his own shirt, then his boots and pants. Poe copied him, scooting back on the bed enough for Finn to join him when he was done. They lay next to each other, simply caressing and kissing at first. Finn clutched at his ass and Poe took his erection in hand. Finn made an inarticulate noise and leaned his forehead into Poe's neck.

Poe stroked him slowly, taking his time at it but steadily building in pace and grip. "You just want to be part of a family, right?" Finn nodded, his hips jerking in time with Poe's ministrations. Poe said, "You want friends. People you can rely on. People who will be there for you." People who wouldn't walk out after giving their word they wouldn't. But Poe left that part out.

Finn started breathing through his mouth as he panted. He rolled Poe onto his back and leaned over him, pumping into his hand like he was fucking someone. Poe kept talking. "I'll be here for you, buddy. I have a lot of things to make up for. And I'm going to start that now."

Finn grunted and thrust harder, faster, spurting over Poe's chest a few moments later. He sank to Poe's mouth, giving him sloppy, disjointed kisses before settling to the side. Poe took up his own erection, stroking it indecisively. He let go to gather up Finn's ejaculate with the intention of using it as an impromptu lube. Before he could finish, Finn rolled to his side, scooted down, and sucked him into his mouth.

"Oh, buddy!" Poe breathed out. His buttocks flexed. Finn shifted, moving between his legs, putting his elbows on the mattress on either side of Poe's thighs, and gripping his ass with his hands. He sucked at Poe's cock with more enthusiasm than expertise, but it was good enough. Poe had already been keyed up, aroused by getting Finn off. He licked at the come on his hand and touched Finn's wiry hair with his clean hand. He sucked at the fingers, fucking his own mouth with them. Finn rolled his eyes up to see and bobbed faster.

"There I go," Poe hissed a few moments later. "Kriff!" He made a choked noise as he came. Finn winced and then swallowed him down. When he was able, Poe wiped the rest of his hand off on a remote part of the sheets. He pulled Finn up to him and they held each other, quiet and post-coital, enjoying the wind-down. They both slept.


End file.
